mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie1 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Boring.jpg|Boooring. S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash without her tail.png|"Especially if theres caramel apples in there!" Pinkie Pie1 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie Pie3 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png Pinkie_Pie_Smile.jpg|Pinkie Pie: Simply adorable! Pinkie Pie Party.JPG|Party! The Ticket Master Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Welcome to the World of Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png Oops wrong target.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smile for the camera! Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy Rarity and Pinkie (Ticket Master.).jpeg|Pinkie and Rarity in The Ticket Master. Pinkie Pie 11.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie 14.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Popcorn.png Pinkie Pie Silly Voice.png Spike Blush.png Griffon the Brush Off Droopy rainbow.png Omg pinkie.png|OMG! Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Multiple 48.png|Pinkie being random Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Hi-again.png Dragonshy Dash loses count.png|Poke! Rallying the girls.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist Tic tac toe.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Pinkie starts singing.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie, seconds before encoutering the Dragon. A beaten present.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Marching..jpeg|Pinkie, marching to the beat of her own drum (err...song) Pinkie Pie Hypnotized (Bridle Gossip.).jpeg|A hypnotized Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Standing.jpeg|Pinkie at the end of her own song. Pinkie Pie (blue tounge and Rarity (Hairity) S1E9.jpeg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity's deformities in Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie stare E9-W 6.0267.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie's blue and spotted tougne.jpeg|Pinkie, what happened to your tounge? Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Spitty Pie and the others watching Zecora. Swarm of the Century PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie Instruments.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie Trombone.png|Dun dun dun dunnn: A most appropriate ending! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Suited For Success Pinkie_Pie_9001.png Happy_Pinkie_Pie_in_her_mish_mash_dress.png|Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you ok? you havent come out for days" PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's specially made Gala dress, courtesy of Rarity. Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Pinkie_Pie_And_Twilight_Sparkle.PNG|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good flavor for cupcakes? A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 ManeCast RacingToTheScene.png S01E19 ManeCast SpikePanicking.png S01E19 ManeCast HurriedExplanation.png S01E19 ManeCast LookDownHoles.png S01E19 ManeCast MudOnFace.png S01E19 ManeCast WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19 ManeCast WhatsSpikePlanning.png Green Isn't Your Color PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust alonealone.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. FOREEEVER.png|Forever! GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png nomnomnom.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png GIYC200 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie time started E21-W 3.2013.png|Alright lets get this show started. pinkiepiefishnet.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel" Both our diets....jpg|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common Showpony.png|Pinkie Pie on stage Pinkie Pie get through-W 4.1123.png|"We'll get through." Pinkie Pie Uh oh E21-W 4.3448.png|"No! This can't be happening!" Pinkie Pie that I said E21-W 5.0000.png A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie pie hits caramel-W 8.1410.png|Pinkie Pie hits Caramel and doesn't even say sorry. The Cutie Mark Chronicles FillyPinkiePie.png|Pinkie as a filly. pinkie1stsmile.png|Pinkie's first ever smile Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Pinkie invites Twilight.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. invitatoaparti.jpg|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|An exhausted Pinkie Pie. A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie dancing. Pinkie_Pie_Wink.jpg|"We'll be sure to save you some cake". Pinkie_Pie_Sad.jpg|Awww. she just so cute and... Pinkie_Pie_Angry.jpg|...Oh my, Pinkie Pie please don't do what I think... Pinkie_Pie_Happy.jpg|Oh, nevermind. Pinkie_Pie_is_the_mistress_of_the_dark.png|You can run, but you cannot hide from Pie! Pinkie_Pie_needs_a_peeky_weeky_leeky.png|"Move outta the way, Applejack! I just need need a peeky weeky leeky on your... 'construction!'" Creepy_glaring_Pinkie_Pie.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie_Talk.PNG|All you have to do is talk. There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png angry pinkie pie.gif|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Aha!.png|Eureka! Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png Pinkie_Pie_sad2.png Pinkie Pie losing sanity-W 1.6785.png|Sanity is disappearing... Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png A crazy Pinkie Pie.jpeg|Pinkie Pie, losing her - already limited - sanity. Pinkie angry thinking at birthday party.png|"Grrrrr!" The cuteness!.jpg|Pinkie Pie is so happy she has the best pony friends ever! The Best Night Ever Pinkie's at the Grand Galloping Gala.png|Pinkie Pie singing I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie and Octavia.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pony Pokey.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie In Rain.png Pinkie In Rain2.png Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|pinkie pie eating mud? Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png|HEY! Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png The Pony Brunch.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Pinkie ballons1.png Pinkie ballons4.png Pinkie ballons2.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkiebaloons.png Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png Pinkie ballonsfinal.png Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Chocolate milk.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Mama's_so_proud_S2E2.png Nighttime_S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Sad_S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Miscellaneous img_1647.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift_300_L_hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM charecters! pinkie08.jpg|Pinkie Pie's Concept art, note that she was briefly a Pegasus Pony during production of the show.|link=http://fyre-flye.deviantart.com/journal/39965046/ Mylittleponysurprisebyf.jpg|The beta design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was just Surprise. File:Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png File:Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png File:Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Sketches Category:Pinkie Pie images